Desire
by beatress
Summary: In which Gray reveals his desire to be with her... Sadly she's not around to hear it. Or is she?


**A/n: Hey minna, I'm back! I've been busy lately. If everything goes fine, I'll update LMLY (Let me Love you- Gruvia fanfic) tomorrow. **

**This is kind of like a side story to LMLY. Don't worry if you didn't read that. You'll understand this even if you don't read that. This is a one-shot and you'll find out what this is about. If anyone has read LMLY, I'm really thankful and I hope you'll enjoy this. This couldn't be incorporated into the story (at least for now) so I wanted to post this as a one shot. Consider this as a bonus. **

**Usual disclaimer applied. I certainly don't own Fairytail. You know who does, don't you? **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

** My greatest desire**

* * *

"I think you'll just love this. He's singing again. I think it's his new song. I'm sure you don't want to miss it," she said as she placed the phone near the window. The guitar was being strummed by her friend and the guitarist of the band, Gray Fullbuster. It isn't often that you find him writing songs and when he did, they turned out to be the most awesome songs anyone has ever heard.

To her surprise, she could hear his voice. Was he really singing? She'd been dying to hear him sing. He does compose music but singing was rarer than that. She must've been the luckiest person in the world to be witnessing this- or rather, hearing this.

_Whenever my eyes catch the blue _

_Of the evening sky_

_My heart just feels it all true_

_My greatest desire_

_When I hear the sounds of _

_The waves splashing by_

_All I could make out of it _

_Is just your voice_

The song started slow in a gentle tone. It wasn't until end of the line she realised he's singing about something. In other words, he was singing about a particular someone. A smirk crept onto her face. Men couldn't resist to women's charms for long, even if they're frozen from inside out, could they?

_Do you love haunting me more than this_

_Or is it that when you're not around _

_I just miss…_

She felt it so sweet. He was missing the blue-haired woman, who went out of town for an urgent business. She just wished he would admit his feelings to the girl and get together at last. He's been acting oblivious to her feelings but she knew in the bottom of her heart that he cared for her. However, the next few lyrics strained her ears to catch the fast tune they flowed in.

_Your eyes that embed the oceans_

_Your voice that melts the ice_

_Your smile that shakes me inside_

_You are my greatest desire_

_Your touch that makes me human_

_Your feelings you just flaunt_

_Your support that never leaves me_

_Your love that taunts_

Sarcastic isn't it? He's just annoyed with the cerulean eyed beauty and at the same time, he's appreciating her concern for her. Not to forget, the guy has shown only indirect signs of that. Who in the world would describe the immense love the blunette possessed for him as taunting? May be, there was one and that was he.

_Just don't leave me alone_

_Or you never be shown_

_You mean so much to me_

_I can't express… in words_

_This is horrifying_

_The distance between you and me_

_I wish I wish you'd stay_

_I wish you'd stay away from me_

Where is he going with this song? Gray is just so ever confusing. How did that girl even fall in love with him? Just a minute ago he sang to her to stay… it just turns out he's telling her to stay away. Why is he doing this? If she even hears this, she may as well give up on him.

_You may think I'm a brave one_

_The truth is I'm coward_

_I'm afraid of losing people _

_Whom I just so loved _

_Though I want to have you safe_

_And sound in my arms_

_I would never ever reach for you_

_But leave you in swarms_

She is now able to understand. She knew a part of his life- how he lost everyone precious to him; the story of how everyone he loved died. Maybe, that guy was aware of the woman's feelings towards him and not an idiot as she thought. It might as well be possible that he's just… he's just….

_Baby, I'm just aware_

_But I'm too too scared._

_My girl, I love you more than me;_

_In showing that I've failed thee._

Her brown eyes became wet with what she presumed were tears. He's just being a scaredy cat; it won't happen to her. Heck he loves that woman so much! How can anything happen to her?! She wiped her tears from the corners of her eyes. Drawing her hand back from the window, she wondered why it was even there. It wasn't until she gave the thought to it that she remembered she was talking to someone on the phone… someone who wasn't supposed to hear the song…. The subject of the song- the woman with whom the raven haired guy fell in love with for the first time in his life and that too hard.

"Ah, no! Hello, Juvia? Are you there? Juvia?" she asked, the wind made her blonde hair sway with it. Her eyebrows were drawn together, her eyes held the worry as if she made a grave mistake. She began to panic when there was no answer from the other side. After a few seconds, the call hung up, making the blonde freeze.

"Lucy, what hap-" a familiar voice called from behind. Without even thinking for a second, she turned around launched herself into his arms. She was shaking in fear, frozen to her soul and she needed some warmth, even the soothing words from her best friend would do.

"Natsu… I screwed up. I did a terrible mistake" she closed her eyes, nudging her head into his chest. The pinkette was taken aback by her actions. He felt his shirt moisten and gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Oi, whatever happened I don't care. Calm down and smile. Everything will be alright. I'm there with you no matter what," he said but she couldn't seem to control herself.

"Lucy, calm down, geez…"

~0~

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she heard the entire song. Was it really her Gray-sama singing? Does he really know her feelings? Is it his response to her feelings?

She fell down to her knees. A smile graced her face as the tears fell down her pale cheeks. She ran a hand through her blue hair.

"Why can't you just say that to me, Gray-sama? I would've just never left you in the first place," she said to herself, knowing no one would be hearing her in particular. "Now Juvia is never going to give up…."

* * *

**A/n: I know the title might not have anything to do with the story. Since this came twice in the song, I decided to use it. **

**Note: I own the song. I mean I've written it. You're prohibited to use it without proper credit.**

**So, what do you think? I know you might be a little confused. Like I said in the story, you just have to keep the confusion till things clear up a little. It's better that way!**

**I also know that this is kind of incomplete. This will be finished in the story or may future oneshots, who knows? Depends on my interest. You're free to read the story for clarifications or choose not to. I don't mind either. I just hope you enjoyed this story whatever might be the decision. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**beatress**


End file.
